The Arrangement
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Lawyer Santana wants to buy out her business partner but it is not that straight forward. The guy is a bit of a tool, insisting that he won't sell to people he believes are not as financially stable as he is. Since Santana is single she knows her offer will be declined since someone married is more ideal to the guy so santana lies and fakes a marriage with her assistant Brittany.
1. Honeymoon Fever Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters except those which are my own.**

* * *

The Arrangement

Chapter 1: Honeymoon Fever Part 1

Day 1

Brittany's POV

I hear the hotel receptionist calling us over to the desk because it is our turn to check in but I pretend not to hear her. "Next please" the receptionist says again but I ignore her and make no attempt to move, Santana doesn't move either so she must be preoccupied or doing the same as me. "NEXT PLEASE" the receptionist calls more sternly this time so Santana and I rush over to the desk with our luggage.

"Sorry… sorry, I was too wrapped up in my new wife, it is our honeymoon you see" I say smiling. "We just got married and I just can't keep my hands off of my new wife, isn't that right babe" I say grabbing Santana's ass jolting her slightly causing her to glare at me. "We got so lost in one another we never heard you calling us" I lie.

"That's charming" the receptionist replies but judging by her tone she doesn't really care what I have to say. "Can I have your name please?"

"It's Hansen, Bethany and Sandra Hansen" I say sweetly.

"Sorry I don't appear to see a booking in that name" the receptionist informs us.

I go to speak but Santana interjects "That is probably because she is talking crap." Santana then glares at me. "The name is Lopez, Brittany and Santana Lopez, we booked the honeymoon suite for seven days, beginning today."

"Oh yes, I see that name. You are in our penthouse honeymoon suite" the receptionist, whose name I now realise is Jill, tells us.

"Cool" I reply smiling.

"Can you get a move on with the booking please so I can get to my room" Santana says impatiently while sporting a frown.

"Your new wife doesn't seem as happy as you do" Jill says looking at me.

"Nah she is, she is just desperate to get me on my own" I say smiling as I place my arm over Santana's shoulder. "Aren't you baby?" I ask but get no response so instead I slap Santana's ass and give it a firm squeeze causing my wife to once again jolt forward, this time gritting her teeth before applying a fake smile to her face.

"Oh yes my sweet, desperate to get you alone so we can start our honeymoon as we wish to go on." Santana smiles at the receptionist and then me. "You are far too sexy to resist honey." Santana then pulls me close and give me a sloppy kiss on the lips.

"O-k then" Jill says before running through the details with us and explaining all of the facilities on offer at the hotel and when the restaurant will be open for our meals, should we wish to eat within the hotel. We also received information on the bars, clubs, activities, swimming pools, gym and some other stuff that I zoned out on when I got bored listening. "This is your key card. I will give you two copies, one for each of you. Should you lose your key card then it will be fifty dollars to get a replacement."

"Fifty dollars?" I ask shocked.

"Yes Miss, this is a very prestigious hotel. Things don't come cheap" Jill responds.

"No they don't" I say after glancing at a cocktail menu with some very pricey drinks on it.

"You will be staying in room number 933" Jill says sliding the key cards over to us.

"I was hoping it would be 69 or something" I say smirking before winking at my wife.

"Brittany for goodness sake" Santana says and I can't help but laugh. "Just give me the key cards and excuse her, immaturity is one of her biggest problems, not something I particularly like about her."

"Why did you marry her then?" Jill asks.

"You know something Jane, I honestly do not know" Santana says before looking at me. "I really do not know."

"It is because you love me darling" I say smiling. "Plus I am amazing in bed" I add which causes Santana to scowl. "You can't help who you fall in love with, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"I guess so" Santana says sighing and then throws her bag over her shoulder and grabbing her suitcase on wheels before taking both key cards. Santana then starts to walk away. "Hurry up will you, I do not have all day."

"Coming my darling wife" I say as I follow Santana and eventually catch up with her. "Make it look believable will you?" I ask, talking through a smile.

"Get to fuck" Santana says through a fake smile. We then enter the elevator and click the button for our floor, standing in silence for a few minutes.

"Look I get it ok, you are not my biggest fan but I am doing this for you so at least make it look like you want to be married to me, it only needs to be six months so come on" I say.

"Fine but why the heck did you have to book a honeymoon of such calibre, no one will see us on our honeymoon" Santana says. When Santana says no one she means the people from back home in New York. Santana's a lawyer who has a minority share in the firm she works for. There are two other lawyers within the firm, another minority shareholder and the majority shareholder who owns fifty percent of the business. To cut a long boring story short, the majority shareholder is retiring and Santana wants to buy him out however, during a meeting Santana found out the guy would only sell to someone who wasn't single because he was convinced someone who wasn't in a stable relationship wouldn't be able to keep the firm afloat so in the heat of the moment Santana blurted out she was soon to be married because she was desperate to own more of the firm. The trouble is though: Santana wasn't soon to be married, she wasn't even dating at the time. The marriage between her and I is fake.

You are probably wondering how I came into all this, well I work part time at the firm as an assistant so Santana was venting to me during a lunch break one day and I offered to help her out. I suggested we get married and then divorce about six months later once Santana has got the shares signed over to her. I only offered to help because I love helping people plus if I am being honest if I am working at the firm I would prefer Santana takes over more of the business than someone new coming in and my job is at risk.

"I booked this honeymoon so we could have some fun, if I am married to you for the next 6 months then I need some fun that's for sure" I say. "You're not the most fun person to be around at times however, I definitely do think you are more fun than the rest of the office think about you." I'm a professional dancer and I've got a degree in dance choreography but my job doesn't provide me with enough hours so that's why I work as an assistant at Santana's law firm a few hours a week.

"Right ok, I guess I do have to thank you for helping me out so I suppose the least you deserve is a decent vacation" Santana replies.

"Thank you, it is nice to feel appreciated, I mean I did shift part of my life to help you so being thankful is the least you can do" I say. Santana wouldn't be my idea of someone I could see myself in a relationship with but she is a decent person and is good at her job so I feel it is my duty as a good natured human being to help her out. If the shoe was on the other foot I know I would like someone to help me out a little.

"I know so thanks" Santana says.

"I bet you are excited to spend some time in Las Vegas though eh, even if it has to be with me" I say.

"You're not too bad. You are probably the only person I can stand at work so kudos to you" Santana says and I thank her. Once the elevator pings we both hurry out with our luggage. I go to the left and Santana goes to the right.

"This way sweet cheeks" I say smirking and then laughing when Santana give me a row for calling her that. She then follows me until we reach our suite and I grab the key cards from Santana and open the door. Before Santana can walk in I stop her.

"What?" Santana asks. "Why can't I walk in?"

"Just wait there until I put the luggage in" I say but Santana just looks at me confused. "Just do it ok?" Santana nods and waits outside the door while I make a couple of trips to put the two large suitcases and two luggage bags inside then I go back out to the corridor. "Now you may go inside" I say before bending down and picking Santana up bridal style.

"What the fuck ya doing?" Santana says hitting me.

"Carrying you over the threshold" I respond.

"Oh no, no way I do not think so Brittany, nu uh" Santana says.

"Oh ok so do you want to carry me then or…" I ask.

"No, no one is carrying anyone, anywhere" Santana says. "We can both walk through the door so that's exactly what we will do."

I pout "Please, pretty please it is just a bit of fun" I say. "I am not asking you to sleep with me or anything. Just a little fun, it may be your only chance after all you did tell me that you will never get married so this fake thing is the closest you will ever get so we may as well try to make it fun or else it will be a long 6 months" I reason.

"Fine you can carry me but any funny business and I will beat you up" Santana tries to threaten but I know she doesn't mean it.

"I understand" I say before Santana hooks her right arm round my neck and I lift her under her knees with my right hand while putting my left hand under her back. I then walk inside the hotel suite, kicking the door closed behind me before gently putting Santana back on solid ground. "Welcome to your honeymoon suite."

"Wow...Jesus fuck look at it" Santana says in astonishment.

"I know right, it's amazing" I say smirking. "The view is awesome, especially since it is night-time and you can see all the bright lights illuminating the area."

"How much did you spend on this?" Santana asks.

"Oh this didn't cost me anything" I reply as Santana looks at me confused. "It was your money darling."

"WHAT!" Santana shouts. "Britt-nay."

"What?" I say laughing. "You are the one who threw a bunch of credit cards in my face and said do whatever it takes to make this shit believable so I did" I reply. "I was merely following out your orders."

"By paying this much for a fucking fake honeymoon?" Santana asks. "One that probably won't really prove anything other than how much money I can carelessly throw around." I just nod at Santana. "Would a small hotel with a nice honeymoon suite not have sufficed, something that seemed cosy unlike a huge big thing that is bigger than my apartment?"

"Your apartment is fucking massive Santana" I retort.

"I know" Santana says. "That was exactly the point I was trying to prove."

"Look it is paid for now so let's just enjoy ourselves" I say and Santana sighs. "Las Vegas really is beautiful at night, the views are just breath-taking."

"I think I am going to go to bed now. I am really tired, it's been a long couple of days" Santana says.

"Cool I am tired as well so I will be going soon too" I reply taking my shoes off, feeling the worlds softest rug under my bare feet.

"Ok so do you want the bed and I will take the couch or shall I have the bed and you have the couch" Santana says and I shrug.

"We can both take the bed, it is a double right?" I ask.

"It is a fucking massive double" Santana answers.

"We will both take it then, enough room for us both" I reply.

"Will it not be awkward though?" Santana asks. "Since we are not really together then two single people sharing a bed could get awkward could it not?"

"Look Santana do you plan on pouncing on me or not?" I ask straight to the point.

"No of course I won't, fucking hell Brittany who do you take me for?" Santana asks.

"Good, well there is nothing to be awkward about is there" I say. "You are a lesbian who doesn't fancy me and I am a straight girl who is into dudes so I won't try anything so I think we are both safe sharing a bed."

"You are really not my type at all" Santana says. "You're like way too blonde and skinny for me and a little immature if I'm being honest."

"Thanks for that honey but get your attitude changed because the moment we step back in New York then you need to be ready to say that you are totally into me as I am your wife" I say seriously. "I'm not doing this for a laugh, I married you to help you out but if you don't put your all into it then I will not be happy."

"You're my fake wife, not my wife wife" Santana says.

"Fake to you and me honey but real to everyone else so get acting, I am deadly serious here" I say. "I didn't need to marry you so this marriage better work and get you a larger chunk of the business because I didn't shake up my life for it to all be for nothing."

"I am a lawyer, we act all the time, usually on other people's behalves but act all the same so I am used to acting" Santana says smiling.

"Ha fucking ha, your material is out of this world honey" I say.

"I know, anyway I am going to bed, night Brittany" Santana says smiling.

"Good night Mrs Lopez" I reply smiling as well. Santana just sticks her middle finger up at me in response, now who's the immature one. "I thought you liked that name, you are the one who wanted to keep Lopez but I would have been happy with either."

"I don't mind Lopez I just don't like the Mrs. Part. You should be happy that you have changed to that name because it is better than being called Pierce."

"Hey what is wrong with Pierce?" I ask defensively.

"What is right with it Brittany, it sounds like something that I would do to a balloon to pop it or something I do to a meal for one from the store before I put it in the microwave" Santana responds.

"Aw you eat meals for one, that's cute" I say cheekily.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight" Santana says while walking off to the bedroom with her suitcase. "Sleep well." I say goodnight to Santana before she goes into the bedroom and I take a seat on the couch. When I pull out my iPhone, I realise I have like four missed calls from home. 'Shit I was supposed to call my mom when I got here, she must be worried.' I quickly dial the number and after the fourth ring I hear my mom, Susan's voice.

 **"Hello…"** my mom says.

 **"Hey mom, it is me"** I say.

 **"Oh you're alive sweetheart"** my mom says, obviously a little annoyed that I didn't phone.

" **Of course I am mom, Santana and I just got so caught up checking in and finding our room and stuff so it has been a little hectic since we got off the plane so I forgot to phone, I am sorry"** I apologise.

" **It is ok darling, so how are things?"** mom asks and I tell her everything; about the hotel, the honeymoon suite, Las Vegas and the Italian restaurant I saw on the way here that I had to beg Santana to promise me that we could go to. My mom then asks about Santana and how she is.

" **She's good mom"** I reply.

 **"That's excellent"** my mom says. **"I am so happy for you although everything seemed a little rushed, the engagement was short and you got married almost immediately, I didn't even know you were dating her."**

 **"I know mom but we love one another so what is the point in waiting, we just wanted to make it official"** I lie. I hate lying to my mom but I also don't want to feel guilty knowing that if there was something I could do to help someone and I didn't do it.

 **"It was unexpected that you were getting married at twenty two and especially to a woman but hey, if my baby girl is happy then so am I and so is your dad"** my mom says. **"So has Santana phoned her parents to say she has arrived or do you want me to contact them save you girls some credit"** my mom asks and I am a little hesitant. **"I can give Maria and Paul a quick ring."**

 **"You don't need to do that"** I say. Santana doesn't have the best relationship with her parents so they are not that close. They did come to the wedding but apart from that Santana doesn't see them or talk to them much. After another ten minutes on the phone with my mom, I politely tell her that I better get to bed because Santana is waiting. I didn't want to be rude and say 'get off the phone mom I want to go to sleep' so I used Santana as an excuse. **"Night mom, say goodnight to dad for me"** I say before telling my mom I love her then hanging up.

"That your mom" Santana asks and I jump.

"Jeez Santana, way to give a girl a fright. I thought you were in bed" I say.

"Sorry, I was just coming to get a glass of water" Santana replies.

"Right" I reply. "It was my mom, she said I had to tell you goodnight from her and my dad."

Santana sighs "Brittany if you want us to stop this whole thing then we will because your parents are nice people and I don't want to harm them."

"I said I would help you and I am going to do just that, ok" I say. "This was my idea so don't feel bad, ok."

"Ok and thank you Brittany" Santana says and I tell her it is not problem. I asked her if she wanted to phone her parents but she declined. "My relationship with my parents is complicated and I would feel more silly phoning them than not phoning them plus we are not close like that like you and your parents are" Santana says. "They only came to the wedding because they thought they had to not because they wanted to, they only came so people didn't think it was strange they did not turn up, they only done it for themselves and if it was my real wedding then I would be devastated so they don't deserve to know anything more about me." I nod at Santana, her parents are clearly a touchy subject for her so I don't bother asking any more on that topic. "Like you said let's try make this week fun so the best way to start a fun week is to eliminate Paul and Maria from the brain."

"Ok cool" I reply before Santana and I get ready for bed.

"Do you have a side... like on the bed?" Santana asks and I shake my head.

"Not really, I can sleep anywhere" I reply.

"I will take the left of the bed then, that ok?" Santana asks and I nod before Santana gets into bed and I undress. "I am going to sleep in underwear tonight so try and control yourself because of my hotness" I say to which Santana laughs.

* * *

Day 2

When I woke up Santana was not in bed anymore, she was already all dressed for the day, tidying up our suite. I rub my eyes when I enter the living room area due to the bright light. "Good morning, what time is it?" I ask.

"Morning" Santana replies. "It is just before eight o'clock. I couldn't sleep anymore, I am that used to getting up at 5am then when I got up at 7am it felt extremely late. Apologies if I woke you up" Santana says.

"Nah it is ok, to be honest I would like to be awake early because it will give me more time to spend in Las Vegas because this week will go quick" I say.

"I unpacked your case and hung some stuff up and folded some stuff, that ok or am I butting in too much?" Santana asks and I laugh, telling her thanks and it was fine.

"So wifey how about I get ready and we go for a little breakfast down stairs to the restaurant, I am badly craving eggs" I suggest.

"That sounds good but don't call me wifey" Santana says and I apologise before telling her I will be twenty minutes to get ready and then we can go down stairs.

After 30 minutes we finally reach the restaurant and realise that there is two, one where you can sit in and eat a specified breakfast from the menu which seemed very fancy or one where you can eat as much as you want from the buffet which seemed a little more relaxed. When I looked in each restaurant I released that my clothing attire wasn't suitable for the fancier restaurant with the majority of patrons wearing either suits or fancy dresses compared to my shorts, tank top and converse sneakers. "Let's take the buffet because that restaurant looks too high profile for me" I say pointing to the fancier one.

"No problem" Santana replies before leading me into the restaurant we chose.

"Good morning ladies" the waiter addresses us as we walk in.

"Good morning" I reply smiling.

"Can I have your name and room number please?" the waiter asks. I guess it must be to prevent people from turning up to breakfast twice and having more food than they should.

"Certainly" I reply. "We are in room 933 and the name is Lopez."

The waiter looks over the list in front of him and when he finds it he ticks the name off. "Thank you, enjoy your breakfast ladies" he says before we head over to the buffet and grab some plates.

"It all smells and looks delicious" I say and Santana nods.

"My main priority is getting a cup of coffee above everything else" Santana informs me before making a beeline to the coffee machine when she spots it. I slowly follow her after I have my food and then we both grab a table. "I'm going to grab something to eat while the coffee cools, do you have enough?"

"I'm fine thanks" I rely.

Once Santana sits back down at the table we discuss what we plan on doing on our first full day here. Eventually we decided on exploring the hotel and going a walk around the area to see what else we can do this week out with our hotel. Santana informed me that she wants to at least have a couple of days by the pool to top up her tan so when we get back home she doesn't need to go for a spray tan. While we are here I suggested we visit some common attractions in Las Vegas but Santana informed me that sightseeing really isn't her thing, she soon changed her mind when I promised her that we could go shopping to the extraordinary mall I saw on the bus ride to our hotel.

/

After a day filled with exploring and walking about we went back to our hotel suite to shower and get ready to have a late dinner in one of the restaurants the hotel has to offer.

"I think we should make a toast" I suggest after we ordered our meals and bought a bottle of wine.

"Ok, what shall we toast?" Santana asks.

"To us" I say raising my glass. "Let's make these next six months go by as smoothly as possible while also making sure that you sort out your paperwork and become the majority owner. Also let's promise to try and have fun throughout these months because it will be a long six months if they are unenjoyable."

"To us" Santana says clinking her glass against mine. "I know I am your boss but I want you to know that I am really grateful for what you are doing for me and it would be nice if I could call you my friend."

"Outside of work I am your friend Santana" I say. "I can tell that outside of work you aren't as uptight or bossy."

"When I am at work I need to act professional" Santana says. "I have to admit that sometimes I can come across a little harsher than I intend to but it's only because I love my job and I am serious about making sure my company is a success."

"I like that about you" I say sincerely, Santana is a woman who knows what she wants and I admire that. "I find a career driven woman quite sexy actually" I say, throwing a playful smirk in Santana's direction.

"You're straight" Santana responds.

"Not for the next six months I'm not if this ring is anything to go by" I say, wigging my left ring finger showing off my wedding band.

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" Santana asks again and I playfully roll my eyes. "Sorry, I know I keep asking this but I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent sure."

"I am one hundred percent sure" I say. "Especially since I get to rub it in everyone's faces at work that I am banging our hot boss."

"Except you're not" Santana says raising her eyebrow.

"They do not need to know that" I say shrugging.

"Well just remember, when we are at work nothing changes" Santana says. "We do not need to act married at work, I don't want my professionalism to slip."

"I hear you, I get the impression even if we were married for real then we probably wouldn't look married" I say. Santana Lopez aka my boss is a completely different person in the office than she is out of office.

* * *

Day 3

I really wanted to go sightseeing today but Santana was dead set against it so in the end I ended up going a walk around the area while Santana sunbathed by the hotel pool and then we met up for a late lunch before I joined Santana to sunbathe for the remainder of the afternoon. "I think that is enough sun for me today" I say when it reaches five in the evening. "Anymore and I will just burn burn burn" I say. I have really pale skin so it doesn't matter how much sunscreen I put on I still manage to look like a tomato, Santana on the other hand, she looks like she could stay out here all day and gather up a nice tan.

"I have had enough too" Santana says as she sits up. "How about we head up to the room and then go out later for some dinner?"

"Sounds good" I say before we both collect our things and head back to our suite.

"I think I am going to have a shower" Santana says when we enter our room.

"Cool, I will get in the bathroom after you" I reply. "I am just going to give my mom a quick phone call and let her know how everything is going."

"No problem" Santana says before going for her shower.

 **"Hello"** my mom says when she picks up the phone.

 **"Hey mom, it's me"** I reply. **"How are you?"**

 **"I am very well darling, how are you?"** my mom asks.

 **"Not bad"** I reply. **"How's work?"**

 **"Never mind about me, I want to know about your honeymoon"** my mom says excitedly. **"What have you been doing today?"** my mom asks and I then tell her all about the honeymoon so far and what we plan on doing over the next few days. **"Zoe wants to speak to you."** Zoe is my annoying older sister, deep down I love her dearly though.

 **"You may as well let me speak to her then"** I say.

 **"Ok darling speak to you soon, love you bye"** my mom says.

 **"Bye mom, I love you too"** I say before I hear a bit of rustling as my mom and Zoe swap over and then my sister comes on the phone.

 **"Hello little sis"** Zoe says.

 **"Hey sis, what's going on?"** I reply.

 **"Not much, how is the honeymoon?"** Zoe asks.

 **"Yeah, its fine"** I say.

 **"Just fine?"** Zoe questions.

 **"I mean it's amazing, I am having so much fun"** I say truthfully because I am actually having fun.

 **"Good, so how was it?"** Zoe asks, confusing me.

 **"How was what?"** I ask confused, was she not listening to me. I have already said how the honeymoon is.

 **"You know, consummating the marriage"** Zoe replies as if it is obvious.

 **"Zoe!"** I screech. Not only do I wish not to talk about sex over the phone but I certainly do not want to talk about it to my sister, Zoe and I don't really share that type of stuff. If I want to talk about sex I talk to my best friend not my sister.

 **"What?"** Zoe says. **"You did have sex didn't you?"**

 **"Eh well..."** I get out before Zoe cuts me off.

" **Brittany come on, I know fine well that you guys never had sex before the wedding"** Zoe tells me. **"It was obvious by the way you acted around one another, you barely kissed, the only time I saw you kiss was at the wedding and even then it looked a little awkward which means it wasn't an everyday thing for you two"** Zoe says. **"Kissing I mean."**

 **"Zoe you are my older sister and I love you but I am afraid I am going to need to get cheeky with you here. My intimate marriage details is my business and my business only not yours"** I say with a harsh tone.

 **"Your intimate what?"** Santana asks when she walks into the room.

"Oh geez Santana I got a fright there, **hold on Zoe"** I say as I pull the phone away from my ear and cover the speaking part. "Zoe keeps asking if we consummated the marriage" I whisper to Santana.

"If we what?" Santana asks, indicating she can't hear me.

"If we consummated the marriage" I repeat in a whisper.

"Brittany I have no idea what you are saying?" Santana says impatiently.

"Bloody hell, get in the bedroom" I say as I drop the phone to the living room couch and then I gently shove Santana into the bedroom area. "Zoe is on the phone and she keeps asking if we consummated the marriage last night, you know if we ha..."

"Had sex, I know what consummated the marriage means" Santana interrupts rolling her eyes.

"Well you didn't know what it meant through there" I say pointing to the living room.

"I just couldn't hear you through there could I" Santana says. "I didn't even know your voice could reach an octave that low."

"Anyway I don't know what to say" I say.

"Just say yes or no" Santana states. "You don't need to go into detail about your answer."

"Ok, so did we or didn't we?" I ask.

"We did" Santana confirms.

"Oh did we, I don't remember" I say playfully. "You would've thought I would remember" I say with a wink.

"Just behave and tell her we did, if we want this marriage to be believable then we need to at least make it seem like we have sex" Santana says.

"Ok" I reply before I go back through to the living room and pick up the phone again. **"Sorry about that Zoe"** I apologise to my sister. **"I was chatting to Santana, she just came out of the shower and I had to speak to her about something."**

 **"That's ok"** Zoe replies. **"Did you not shower with her?"**

 **"No I did not go in the shower with her Zoe, no"** I say, getting annoyed at my sister's want to talk about things I don't want to talk about.

 **"Why not, Santana is a hot girl and she looks smoking dressed so she must be incredible to look at when she is naked"** Zoe says and before I know it I am replying without even meaning to.

 **"Yeah I bet she is"** I say before regretting it.

 **"You bet she is, Brittany you should know she is"** Zoe says.

 **"That's what I meant, she is smoking naked"** I try to say convincingly.

 **"You haven't done it have you?"** Zoe asks.

 **"Had sex?"** I ask causing Zoe to hum. **"Of course I have slept with my wife"** I reply in as realistically a voice as I can.

" **Are you sure?"** Zoe asks but before I can answer my sister is talking again. " **I think you never joined her in the shower because you've never done it with her in the first place."** Why the heck does my twenty four year old sister need to act so flaming immature?

 **"I do not need to explain myself to you"** I say annoyed. **"Maybe I just didn't want to join her in the shower, jeez Zoe give me a break, I am never this nosy about your relationships"** I say, feeling riled up by my sister.

 **"That is because I actually have a normal relationship where there is sex"** Zoe says cheekily and if I was near her right now I would slap her, I can just picture the cheeky grin on her face.

 **"Our relationship is normal and we do have sex"** I state angrily.

 **"Yeah right. It is not even a real relationship"** Zoe says, I don't know why but something about my sister just really gets to me.

 **"It is real Zoe, why are you being so cheeky to me?"** I ask.

"Give me the phone" Santana demands before grabbing the phone from me.

 **"Ok listen up here Zoe, I am only going to say this once so listen carefully"** Santana says in her bossy work voice. " **Your sister is my wife and we love one another and we have a perfect relationship where there is plenty of sex"** Santana says. " **You may think a relationship is based on sex but it's not, it involves lots of other things as well"** Santana continues. " **Brittany and I did consummate our relationship and it was amazing so amazing in fact that we can't keep our hands off one another and another thing she didn't join me in the shower because I joined her in the bath an hour ago so why don't you go back to your own pathetic sex life so I can get back to my wife. Goodbye"** Santana says before hanging up.

"That was sort-a sexy there" I say in awe.

"Brittany no, it wasn't sexy at all, you need to be more aggressive sometimes. I only interfered because I thought you looked a little out of your depth" Santana says.

"Sorry but my sister just gets to me sometimes" I say.

"Ok and I get that but are you going to be like that with everyone who may question our marriage?" Santana asks but then continues. "Because since it is not real then there could be a few questions so we both need to be prepared to defend it to make it look real."

"I know that but it is just my sister I find hard to convince about things because she knows me so well so she can always tell, even through a phone, if I am not being a hundred percent true" I admit.

"I guess we just need to practice then because if she knows you so well then she could figure everything out and we would be busted" Santana says.

"I know" I reply. "I promise by the end of the honeymoon I will be well practiced" I say with a smile. If you know me then you know I never let a challenge beat me. Santana then sits down next to me and I can tell by her face what she is about to say. "No Santana, I am not backing out, we are doing this ok" I say. "It is only six months and I want to help you, we are already legally married now so we may as well continue."

"As long as you are sure" Santana says and I nod.

"I am, are you sure?" I ask.

Santana nods, "Like you said, we've already got legally married so the biggest part is over with so we may as well carry on."

"That's settled then" I say before standing up. "I am going in the tub and then we can get organised for dinner."

"Ok" Santana says before I go for my bath.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the first chapter, let me know what you think and if I should continue. To anyone who is reading my other fics, I will be updating them shortly. I went through a period of writer's block but I've got a better perspective on them now so I will hopefully be updating soon.**


	2. Honeymoon Fever Part 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Honeymoon Fever Part 2

Day 4

I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom so I can get my clothes for today when I see Santana sitting on the bed. "Hey I was just thinking" I start as I readjust my fluffy white towel so I am decent in front of Santana. "Maybe we should take some photos, you know make it look like the honeymoon was the best holiday ever and make us look like we love one another."

"I suppose you're right" Santana answers me before she pulls out her cell phone and snaps a picture of me.

"Santana I wasn't ready, not to mention I am in a towel" I say, a little annoyed.

"So, it was spontaneous and you were actually smiling so it looks like you are happy" Santana tells me. "You could totally pass as being in love plus the photo does not look forced."

"Ok, but in the future don't take a photo of me in a towel on your phone, I just don't like photos which seem a little more revealing to be on a cell phone" I say. I know Santana isn't going to purposely show anyone her cell phone but the idea of a photo of me in so little on a phone doesn't sit right with me.

"Fair point, someone is more likely to see a photo on my phone than my camera or laptop or other device" Santana says. "I will transfer it to my laptop and then delete it from my phone."

"Thank you" I say appreciatively. "What are our plans for after breakfast then?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Santana asks. "I would like to hit the gym at some point on our trip, I don't want to go a week without at least getting a little exercise."

"I wouldn't mind going to the gym as well actually" I agree. "Maybe we could go to the gym this morning and then have lunch together somewhere and take the rest of the day as it comes."

"Sounds like a plan" Santana says with a smile before she disappears into the bathroom to get ready.

/

We have been in the gym for around half an hour when a man approaches me. "Excuse me, miss?" the man says so I turn towards him. I then realise that he is a staff member within the gym "Are you Mrs Lopez?" he asks.

"Eh… yeah" I answer confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, absolutely not miss" the man tells me. "I just came to give you this bottle of water and a towel."

"Oh… thanks" I say with a smile. "You didn't need to bring me these" I say, motioning to the water and towel.

"They are from your wife" the man says. "Mrs Lopez asked me to personally bring these over to you."

"Ok, thank you anyway" I reply to the man before he then disappears.

After I finish on the treadmill I decide to go and find Santana. It doesn't take long before I find Santana at the other end of the gym. As I make my way closer I notice that Santana is talking to some woman so I am a little wary whether to approach them or stay back because I don't want to be rude and interrupt. Santana ends up making that decision for me though because when she spots me she calls me over.

"Hey, come and meet Sarah" Santana tells me while grabbing my hand and pulling me closer. 'Who is Sarah?' I think.

"Hi" the woman says so I wave timidly back.

"Sarah here owns a dance organisation called Dance2U" Santana says. "I don't know if you have ever heard of that but apparently it is supposed to be good at helping qualified dancers like you find full time employment… if you are interested that is."

"I have totally heard of that company" I say excitedly. "I buy your magazine every month" I tell Sarah.

"Well, I was just saying to your wife that I could put in a word for you at our New York branch" Sarah says. "We are pretty full at the moment but your wife can be very persuasive so I will see what I can do."

"Thank you" I gush. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, enjoy the rest of your honeymoon" Sarah tells us before she leaves.

"This is so great Santana" I say. "What did you say to her because getting into that company is so hard?"

"What can I say" Santana shrugs. "I guess I am just one of these people who have awesome skills at getting their own way."

"I could kiss you right now" I say excited.

"Steady on there" Santana says holding her hand up. "You may think just because we are married it means that you can kiss me when you like but you can't, sorry hon you just ain't that lucky."

"Oh really" I say with a smirk. "If I remember correctly, I think it is the opposite way around."

"What do you mean?" Santana asks.

"Come on Santana. I saw you checking me out in my bikini the other day" I say laughing. "Admit it, being married to me is a nice treat for you because you can ogle an attractive woman twenty-four seven."

"That's not true" Santana says as she waves it off.

"Are you saying you do not find me attractive?" I ask with my eyebrows raised.

"Eh… no" Santana says unsurely.

"Are you saying I am ugly then?" I ask as I wipe the sweat from my brow.

"You are really annoying me now" Santana says sighing before she gets on the cross trainer.

"How?" I ask mischievously.

"Because you are" Santana states and then she starts her exercises. "If I say you are attractive it will make things awkward between us because you are straight but if I say I don't find you attractive then you think that implies you are ugly."

"I am just messing with you. God you are so serious sometimes" I say laughing. "We are not at work you know" I joke. Santana is super serious at work so I want her to come out of her shell on this vacation because I know there is a more fun side to her, I have witnessed it at any work parties I have been too.

"Sorry, I am just a little stressed today" Santana begins. "I stupidly checked my e-mail and now I am in a bad mood because I got an e-mail about one of my cases being postponed and other complications."

"Put work behind you until you get home" I say. "You are entitled to some time off like every other person so don't let it ruin this week for you."

"Ok" Santana says but I have a feeling she won't be able to put work out of her mind until the end of the week.

After we finished at the gym we went out for some lunch before we came back to the hotel and now we are just relaxing in our suite. While Santana is having a nap in the bed I decided to lie on the couch and watch some TV. I end up getting lost in my thoughts and I drift back to thinking about a week ago.

*Flashback – 7 days ago*

 _"Brittany, can I talk to you?" Santana asks at the end of our work day and I nod my head. "Come into my office when you have finished up there." Santana then disappears back into her office. Once I finish my work and say goodbye to my colleagues I enter Santana's office where she tells me to close the door._

 _"What's up?" I ask before I take a seat when Santana gestures for me to do so._

 _"Since the both of us have the day off tomorrow, I thought we should have a chat before Saturday" Santana says. Saturday is our wedding day so in order to prepare for it we are taking tomorrow off since it is Friday._

 _"Cool, what do you want to talk about?" I ask with a smile._

 _"I just wanted to give you an opportunity to back out before the wedding" Santana explains. "You are a good person Brittany so I want you to know that if you do not want to do this anymore then you don't have to, I honestly won't mind."_

 _"Santana, I am committed to this" I say with a gentle smile. "It's only for six months so I just want to help you out, I would like to think that if the shoe was on the other foot you would repay me the favour."_

 _"I hope I would" Santana says. "I am truly grateful to you Brittany, I really am."_

 _"I can tell" I observe by Santana's facial expression._

 _"If there is anything I can do in return then please let me know" Santana says, honesty lacing her tone._

 _"Thank you" I reply. "So I guess the next time we will see one another is when we walk down the aisle in two days."_

 _"I guess so… Mrs Lopez" Santana says with a cheeky smile._

 _"I'm looking forward to becoming a Lopez, I actually quite like the name" I say with a smile._

 _"If you need anything call me, ok?" Santana says._

 _"I will" I promise. "See you on the big day then."_

 _"I will see you then" Santana confirms before I then make my way out of her office and I grab my stuff and then I go to my parent's house. Since my parents think it is my real wedding in a couple of days my mom has made me promise that I will stay with them until the wedding day. My mom has a full girlie day planed tomorrow with alcohol and last minute dress rehearsals to make sure everyone's dress still fits._

 _*End of Flashback*_

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Santana asks when she enters the room. "You look deep in thought."

"I was" I admit. "I was thinking about our wedding."

"Oh" Santana says. "Some parts I would like to forget I think."

"I agree" I say before we both start laughing. "When you aunt insisted on giving us a kiss on the lips is something I would prefer to forget."

"Oh I know" Santana laughs. "It was pretty funny when your mom gave us a row for not kissing properly after our first dance."

"Put some passion into it girls, anyone would think you were scared of one another" I say mimicking my mom's words before I laugh.

"I have to admit I feel sort of bad" Santana says. "Your parents are the loveliest people I have ever met and I hate that we deceived them by making them think their daughter was marrying the love of her life."

"I know what you mean but we just have to make sure that no one finds out the truth and that when we split we make it seem like a real split" I say. "My parents are everything to me."

"I will do everything I can to make sure everything goes smoothly" Santana assures me.

"Me too" I agree.

* * *

Day 5

I am going to go and get ready now so we can go for some dinner" I say as I stand up from the couch. "I am quite hungry, I barely ate a thing at lunch."

"I better get organised as well" Santana agrees. "I will change in the bathroom if you don't mind."

"Yeah that's fine, I will just change in the bedroom" I say before we both go and get ready for dinner.

"Are you ready to go?" Santana asks when I appear in the living room twenty minutes later.

"Yeah" I reply. "Are we going to get dinner here then go out or go out and find a nice place out with the hotel?"

"What do u want to do?" Santana asks and I shrug, signalling that I don't mind either way "Ok, how about we eat at one of the hotel's restaurants and then we can go a walk about after" Santana says and I agree. "Ok let's go then."

We head towards the elevator and press the button for the floor we want. "You look really nice by the way" I tell Santana.

"Thanks" Santana replies. "I like your dress, it suits you"

"Thank you" I say this time before we spend the rest of our journey down to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. Once we get seated at our table the waiter takes our drinks order before disappearing. "Shall we make our way over to the buffet area?" I ask and receive a nod from Santana.

We both make our way over to the buffet but we end up going in opposite directions causing me to get stopped by this very enthusiastic woman. "Oh my… look at that rock" A woman almost screams while grabbing my left hand and touching my engagement ring. "Your spouse must love you."

"I wouldn't have married her if she didn't" I say with a small laugh. I know it is a blatant lie but I have to play the part so we don't get busted. "My wife likes to treat me" I say, smiling brightly. One of the bonuses of pretending to be Santana's wife is that I get to wear this ring which I actually quite like showing off.

"Judging by that bling, I would say she is a keeper" the woman says before she walks off. I can't help but laugh and shake my head, I thought I was a quite bouncy, happy go lucky person but that woman is ten times what I am like.

/

"I know this is all fake and stuff but I am actually quite enjoying this honeymoon" I say as I eat a mouthful of pork.

"I am having fun too" Santana says. "I have been used to a life where I never took any holidays and I just worked all the time but it is so refreshing to get a break from work" Santana explains. "I am glad I am away from all the chaos for a week."

"I agree, a honeymoon with the boss isn't too bad" I say with a small laugh. "I wasn't sure if I would enjoy this vacation because I've only ever spent time with you at work or at work events so I was dreading being stuck with the boss for a week."

"Well you better get used to this" Santana says before elaborating. "The boss is now your wife Brittany so you are going to spend a lot more time with me from now on."

"It should be ok as long as you are a nicer wife than boss, you are very impatient in the workplace at times" I say with a cheeky grin.

"What can I say?" Santana shrugs. "I have a shit workforce full of lazy arrogant workers so sometimes I need to be firm."

"Don't hold back there but in reality you are the most arrogant of everyone and none of them are lazy" I say, defending my colleagues. "I would like to see someone bossing you around like you do to all of us."

"Ok, maybe some of them are ok" Santana says.

"They are all ok" I state. "They would not have been employed or still with the company if their work ethic was poor" I say annoyed. "You better watch what you are doing Santana because if you keep saying things like that then you are going to lose your workforce and that is definitely something you do not need while you are in the process of taking over more of the business."

"Jeez, you don't need to be so defensive" Santana says with a frown. "I'm sorry if I offended you" Santana apologises. "Let's just quit talking about work because it puts me in a bad mood."

"Santana Lopez in a bad mood is never a good thing" I say.

"No it's not so let's finish our meal talking about something else" Santana suggests and I agree.

/

Santana's POV

I walk into the bedroom after having a shower and I notice Brittany in bed studying a file. "What's that?" I ask causing Brittany to look up at me.

"Our life" Brittany answers before she goes back to looking at the document again.

"Pardon" I ask confused.

"It is the file you made about "our life" so when people ask us a question we both give the same answer" Brittany says. That's right, when we were gearing up towards the wedding I quickly made a file up about Brittany and me so if we got put on the spot then we would know at least some stuff about one another. "Jump into bed and you can test me, I think I know quite a bit now actually."

"Ok" I say and then I get under the bedcovers and sit next to Brittany against the headboard. I take the file from Brittany and I open it up at a random page before clearing my throat. "Are you ready?"

"Yup take it away" Brittany says with determination written all over her face.

"Ok favourite colour" I say.

"Mine is yellow and yours is deep red" Brittany answers.

"Correct, favourite drink?" I ask next.

"I am a cola type of girl and you like a sweet red wine" Brittany says.

"Correct, so do you prefer soda to an alcoholic drink?" I ask.

"I don't know, you tell me, you are my wife" Brittany says with a cheeky smile.

"Eh...eh..." I stutter before I suddenly remember the answer. "Oh oh I know, you like a vodka and coke but cola triumphs alcohol all the time because it is really sweet and you are hooked on sugar and sweet treats" I say with a satisfied grin.

"Well done" Brittany praises me. "You ask me something now."

"Ok, who is my all-time crush?" I ask.

"You mean aside from me?" Brittany asks and I just sigh causing Brittany to laugh. "It's Taylor Swift, although I find that strange."

"Why because she is a woman" I asked defensively earning a huff from Brittany.

"No of course not" Brittany says shaking her head.

"Then why?" I ask.

"Because there are people way hotter" Brittany answers.

"Like who, give me an example" I say.

"Mila Kunis" Brittany says. Now it is my turn to shake my head. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I am sure she is a nice woman" I say. "I just prefer blondes."

"Is that a hint to something babe" Brittany says winking at me. "I am your wife."

"Geez, what is with you?" I ask laughing. "Why are you acting like this with me?"

"I am just having fun" Brittany tells me. "This is how I act all the time, you just don't see it because every time we hang out you are usually my boss at the time so it would seem weird."

"I suppose" I answer.

"So, why Taylor Swift?" Brittany asks before she pulls the bedcovers further up over us.

"I don't know really, I just find her quite cute" I respond. "There's just something about her that I find quite attractive." Brittany just hums at my response. "Next question, where did we meet?" I ask, to move us along.

"Work obviously, it is like the easiest question there" Brittany answers.

"Correct but there was only a relationship outside work right?" I say.

"Of course, because it would be unprofessional of you to start sleeping with your employee" Brittany says. "Plus I don't want anyone thinking I fell for our volatile boss, they would think I was crazy falling for such an explosive person. They have to believe I fell for the nice Santana, the Santana that exists only outside of work."

"I'm not that bad" I huff. So I am a serious person at work, is that so bad? Someone needs to rally the troops as they would say. "Let's move on, so tell me the story of how our relationship evolved?"

"It was a short time. I got hired by your boss to be your assistant and one night at a work party you took me home and had your way with me" Brittany says before laughing.

"Brittany be serious here" I say. "We need to make sure we know this stuff."

"Ok sorry so anyway, we started to connect outside work and stuff and got to know one another and it was like love at first sight so we got engaged very quickly and got married and now here we are" Brittany says.

"Ok good, that will do for now" I say.

"How about I ask you some questions about me?" Brittany suggests and I nod smugly.

"This is going to be so easy, go ahead" I say with a smirk. I am going to knock this thing out of the park.

"Where was I born?" Brittany asks and I smile. I know this one.

"New York City" I answer with a smirk.

"Final answer?" Brittany questions and I nod.

"Yep" I say with a smile.

"Well you are wrong" Brittany says with her own smirk this time.

"What!" I say, a little too loudly than I meant to. "You told me that you were born in New York City."

"No Santana I have lived in New York City since I was a kid but I was not physically born in the middle of the city" Britany says. "I was born in the City of New York Women's hospital in the maternity department, ward four, delivery suite three" Brittany says smartly.

"Come on surely I don't need to know all that" I say.

"We need to make it believable" Brittany answers.

"Fine but that answer just makes it seem too rehearsed" I say.

"I know you were born in the California Royal Hospital in the bathroom because your mother didn't make it all the way in to the hospital because you were such a twisted foetus that you decided you wanted to be born down the toilet" Brittany says causing me to scrunch my face in disgust.

"Brittany, for god's sake" I say to which Brittany just laughs. "Move on please, next question."

"When was I born?" is the next question Brittany asks.

"Easy" I reply. "It was the 1st of February 1993."

"That was the date uh huh but I meant the time" Brittany says and I sigh once again, these smartass comments are beginning to annoy me now.

"The time?" I ask. "Do you seriously think people will care if we know the time of each other's births, I mean come on?"

"You were born on the 12th January 1989 at exactly 11:04pm weighing a sturdy 9 pounds and 3oz" Brittany says.

"How the fuck do you know that?" I ask in disbelief. "I never wrote it down and I sure as hell don't think my mother would tell you."

"You are correct, your mother never told me, I looked it up" Brittany says, looking pretty pleased with herself.

"Looked it up? How did u look it up? What would have my details?" I rattle off each question in succession.

"I went online and joined this website with public birth records" Brittany explains. "It lets you check out all the records at a certain hospital but you can only access your own records so I pretended to be you and I signed up" Brittany says. "That gave me your record."

"Brittany, it is illegal to pretend to be someone else" I say. I am a lawyer so I know this sort of stuff can be serious.

"I know but I am your legal wife so not much can happen, wives and husbands are allowed to sign on as their spouse I think" Brittany says.

"Let's just get back to the questions" I suggest to which Brittany agrees.

"What is my favourite animal?"

"It's a cat but you don't mind dogs either" I answer to Brittany's question. "What's my favourite animal?"

"It's a dog but only one dog in particular" Brittany says causing me to smile. "Little Bentley" Brittany finishes.

"Yeah, he's my baby" I say with a big grin. I have an Entlebucher mountain dog called Bentley Simon Lopez. His breed is originally from Switzerland but the breed is becoming more popular now. He is a very sociable dog and absolutely loves people, especially children.

"I have never met him before, I take it now that we are married I will get to meet him" Brittany says and I nod.

"Obviously so eh about the married thing" I say nervously. "Are you planning on moving in with me because I think it is best we maybe share a home, it looks more real that way?"

"I just assumed I was already moving in with you" Brittany says as she laughs nervously.

"Cool" I say. "As soon as we get home we will move all of your stuff into my apartment."

We end up spending the next hour and a half going over more questions but then we both agree to give up because we are both very tired.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's the second chapter, let me know what you think. There will be more flashbacks concerning the wedding throughout the story. The next chapter will be the last chapter with the honeymoon.**


	3. Honeymoon Fever Part 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviews/follow/favourites. Here's chapter 3.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Honeymoon Fever Part 3

Day 6

Santana's POV

I was about to turn to Brittany and tell her about this hot girl I just saw diving into the pool in a very tiny and tight white bikini when I realise that Brittany is not on her sun lounger and instead she is the girl in the swimming pool. Brittany has had a pair of shorts and tank top on all morning so I never noticed what her bikini looked like until now. She may have caught me checking her out the other day but so far I think I am doing pretty well with keeping myself under check. I don't stare at her constantly or make her uncomfortable, I just sometimes forget that the beautiful woman who keeps cuddling close to me in bed at night and who quite often wears a very fitting bikini is off limits.

The fact that Brittany is my 'wife' makes things worse because she is everywhere I go whereas if I found another woman as attractive as I find Brittany then I wouldn't be seeing her all the time so I wouldn't find myself checking her out as often. At this present moment in time I am beginning to really regret marrying Brittany because my stupid pending crush is just going to make matters worse. Why couldn't I not just have married a dude, that way I know there would be no chance in hell that I would fall for him and this marriage business would strictly be just that; business.

"You will catch flies" Brittany tells me with a smirk as she stands at the bottom of my sun lounger so I quickly close my mouth. "I think you may have drooled a little" Brittany adds, the smirk still firmly in place. Don't judge me, it's hard not to openly stare at a very attractive woman in a very appealing bikini not to mention how hard I am finding it to focus when Brittany is towel drying her hair like she has just finished a swimwear modelling shoot. "It's ok to stare babe, I am your wife after all" she tells me. "Just so that you know, staring is as far as you can take it."

"I wasn't actually looking at you" I lie causing Brittany to burst out laughing.

"Yeah right Santana" Brittany laughs. "If you weren't staring at me then you must have been severely cross eyed."

"Whatever" I say. It was the best comeback I could think of since I was actually lying.

"How about we get some lunch hot stuff?" Brittany teases with a wink before she pulls her shorts and tank top on over her bikini which I have to admit I am thankful for.

/

"Are you ok?" Brittany asks me as we both eat our salads.

"I'm fine" I say with a small smile.

"I know you well enough to know that you are not fine, what's up Santana?" Brittany asks me, giving me a friendly smile.

"I am sorry if I am acting like a bit of a creep" I admit quietly before I look up to meet Brittany's gaze. "I am not normally this weird, I am just struggling a little to be around you so much that sometimes I can't help but look at you, I think it is just because there is no escape here and I literally feel like I have been thrown in at the deep end and we spend nearly every minute together, we're more confined here because there is only the two of us."

"It's ok Santana, you aren't being creepy" Brittany says reassuringly.

"It's not though, I am acting like a stupid teenager when I am a grown woman" I say.

"Don't worry about it, I don't suppose it helps when I deliberately tease you does it?" I shake my head at Brittany's words. "I will stop teasing you as much and I will try to be more conservative with my actions."

"Thanks" I reply before I tell Brittany that I will try and not stare at her. Obviously I would never try it on with Brittany and she knows that but I just didn't want to tell her the truth since we will need to act close at times when we get home and everyone we know thinks we are married.

"Your welcome" Brittany says back and tells me that I have nothing to worry about. What I don't know is that Brittany neglects to say is that the reason I have nothing to worry about is because Brittany too has been finding it hard not to check me out on an occasion, the difference is that Brittany is better at hiding her true feelings. "Fancy going to the cinema tomorrow?"

"Why not" I answer. "Do you have a movie in mind?"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a scary movie so I hope you can handle that" Brittany says.

"Of course, I am a lawyer, I have been confronted with a lot more scarier things than a movie" I reply before I go and get Brittany and I more drinks.

* * *

Day 7

"Remind me why I agreed to go to the cinema with you on such a hot day" I say as I fan myself with a leaflet I picked up. "When you asked me to go to the cinema I presumed you meant at night when it was cooler so we didn't end up stewed inside with not enough air conditioning."

"Quit whining" Brittany says with a fake sigh. "I know you secretly liked that movie so how about you just quit moaning and we can enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

"Ok" I say with an exaggerated sigh myself. "How about we get some lunch and then relax by the pool for the rest of the day?" I suggest which earns a nod from Brittany.

"That sounds like a good plan" Brittany agrees and then we both head back to our hotel. "How about a quick quiz as we walk back?"

"No thanks" I say as I stare into the distance.

"We need to practice for when we get back home" Brittany tries to argue but to be honest I can't be bothered going over question upon question so we can practice for when we get home. "Just a few questions."

"Ugh… fine" I grumble. At least if I do this now then hopefully Brittany won't hassle me to do it when I am trying to top up my tan by the pool.

"Ok, I will ask first" Brittany says excitedly, too excitedly in my opinion. "What's my favourite food?"

"A triple cheese and bacon burger with lettuce and tomato and extra bacon with a large helping of burger sauce and it all in a nice sesame seeded roll" I answer with a smile. I know for a fact this is true.

"Sorry, you're wrong" Brittany says.

"Eh?" I ask confused while stopping Brittany from walking.

"Well that was my favourite food but now it is my wife's famous chicken curry and boiled wheat rice" Brittany says with another one of her large grins.

"Brittany, you can't keep changing things" I say getting slightly annoyed. I am getting frustrated because everything I thought I already knew about Brittany she has suddenly decided to change.

"I know but it is more believable if I make some stuff related to you plus your chicken curry is to die for" Brittany says and I can't help but feel a little smug.

"It is pretty good, I never get enough time to make it though" I say sadly.

"Yeah well, make time, you are a married woman now and you need to make time for your wife, she has needs" Brittany says feigning anger before she starts walking again.

"Needs?" I question with a playful smirk.

"Mind out of the gutter Lopez, I meant hunger needs" Brittany says with a smile before she asks the next question. "What is my favourite song?"

"You don't have one, the charts change and so does your taste" I answer.

"Correct" Brittany says with a beaming smile.

We keep asking one another questions until we reach the hotel and then we stop so we can go back to our room and gather up our things for lounging by the pool.

/

"Here's your drink" I say as I hand the glass over to Brittany and I sit next to her.

"Thanks babe" Brittany says with a cheeky smile.

"Excuse me, babe?" I question. I have never really been one for calling someone babe or being called it by anyone I was dating, I am not really that type of person. My friends would be able to vouch for that.

"I was just practicing for when we get home" Brittany tells me before she goes onto a long spiel about how we need to practice so it looks authentic back home.

"Right" I say, I guess she does have a point.

"I want to tweet a picture of our last night on our honeymoon so come here wifey" Brittany says as she waggles her finger and then pulls out her phone.

"Do you really need to tweet?" I ask. Social media to me is for promoting my business and things like that, I am not really interested in showing the world my personal life.

"Yes baby, I do need to tweet" Brittany says firmly before I sigh and then comply with her request.

Once Brittany captures the picture she immediately goes on twitter and posts it, not forgetting to add the #HoneymoonBliss to her tweet.

"I think you should like the post now" Brittany says.

"I don't have twitter" I respond which causes Brittany to look at me like I am foreign. "The only twitter I have is for my Lawyer's firm" I say with a shrug.

"Ok, we need to get Mrs Lopez on twitter" Brittany says. "I don't want people thinking I am married to someone from the dark ages."

"Oh, behave" I say before I continue to drink my drink. I am not that old fashioned or behind with the times.

/

The two drinks we arranged to go for tonight ended up turning into a lot more than just two, not to mention the shots we done with some new friends Brittany made and then there was the drinking games, for a second you would assume we were back in college or something.

"I think it is time we got back to the hotel don't you" Brittany suggests to which the wise side of me agrees.

"Yeah" I say before Brittany and I stumble our way back to the hotel. This must have been the most I have probably drunk since I was in law school, I feel a little irresponsible but then again I am a grown adult and I had fun so who cares. The main thing is that Brittany and I get back safely and since we are standing outside our hotel room then it is safe to say we managed here fine.

"Oh shit, I can't find the key card" Brittany says before giggling.

"I d-don't have it" I slur out before I immediately burst out laughing at the faces Brittany is pulling as she digs through both our purses.

"I was sure I… wait a minute" Brittany says as she holds up her finger in the air before a smile comes over her face. "I know where it is, you will need to excuse me."

At first I was a little confused until I felt Brittany's warm hand on my chest and the realisation dawns on me that the key card is tucked in my bra for safe keeping. I look up at Brittany and silently give her permission to fish it out because if I am being truthful, if I remove either of my hands right now to get the key then I will probably fall because the only two things keeping me upright is the wall and my 'wife'.

"Whoa… you're tickling me" I say through a drunken giggle as I try to squirm away from Brittany.

"Ha… got it" Brittany says triumphantly as she holds the key card up in the air. "Let's get inside before you wake all the hotel guests with your giggling and before I pee my pants."

"Ok wifey, you the boss" I all but shout before I lean against Brittany as she tries to open the door.

"Too right I am the boss, if you are the boss at work then I am the boss outside work" Brittany manages to get out before burping loudly causing us to both fall into a fit of giggles.

"Have you got the door open yet?" I ask impatiently after a few minutes of giggling.

"Yes wifey" Brittany answers before we both stumble inside the room while holding onto one another. "How about one more drink before bed, we have a mini bar remember?"

"I am drunk, not completely wasted" I say as I hold my finger up. "I know how much money it will cost if we clear out the mini bar and since I am paying for all this then I will wind up footing the bill for the mini bar."

"You're no fun" Brittany pouts before she tries to tickle me.

"I have a bottle of wine we can have though" I offer as a consolation to the mini bar.

"Brilliant" Brittany says before she kisses me on the cheek. I instantly start to blush due to the close proximity of Brittany's lips to my mouth. It turns out that this won't be the only time I blush tonight.

/

Brittany's POV

"How does it feel to be my wife?" I ask as I stumble to sit down next to Santana on the couch.

"Same as it did when you asked me this two days ago" Santana answers while giggling.

"Oh yeah, I already asked that" I say as I drunkenly giggle. "What was… the answer again?"

"Slightly weird but not that weird because we still act like we did before, just friendlier now" Santana says before she downs the last of the liquid in her wine glass.

"Can I kiss you?" I ask bluntly.

"Wh-hat?" Santana responds with wide eyes, suddenly looking a little sober.

"We need practice" I say as if it is simple. "We're lucky that our wedding kiss convinced everyone because it was a hot mess, we were both as nervous as each other."

"No one is going to see us kiss though" Santana argues but I shake my head.

"We need to be more couple like when we are around people we know so I think we need to practice kissing" I state.

"Practice kissing?" Santana questions as she rolls her eyes. "We are not in school Brittany, we're adults."

"I know that" I say as I almost spill my wine. "But if we kiss like we did on our wedding day then there is no way we look believable."

"I am not kissing you" Santana states.

"Please."

"No Brittany."

"Please, pretty please" I all but beg. "Come on you know you want to."

"I don't" Santana says shaking her head before pouring more wine into her glass.

"You do" I say with a smirk before I make a bold move and straddle Santana.

"Britt… what are you doing?"

"Just kiss me" I say while attempting to roll my eyes. "Come on, I will stop teasing if you kiss me."

"Uuuhhh" Santana groans before I feel her lips on mine, her soft plump lips that I can't help but kiss back. "Satisfied?"

"Not in the slightest" I utter before pulling Santana towards me again, gently pressing my lips against hers until things become a little too heated for me.

"I… uh…" Santana stutters out nervously, purposefully not looking me in the eye.

"We should go to bed" I declare and I see Santana nod and then walk off towards the bathroom. It was only meant to be playful but that turned way too intimate for me. I know we are married but I can't let myself develop any feelings for Santana, she's my friend, my boss and my _fake_ wife. Nothing more. I hope we can just chalk this down to the drink talking and everything will be fine in the morning.

* * *

Day 8

"Alright wifey, are you ready to go back to New York?" I ask while I wheel my luggage out of the bedroom.

"As ready as I will ever be" Santana answers. "Do you have all of our itinerary in your hand luggage?"

"Yes babe" I say back.

"Do you need to keep calling me babe?" Santana moans.

"Yes I do" I answer in short.

"Why, what difference does it make?" Santana asks, giving me a small glare.

"In every relationship I have been in I have called my partner babe and legally I am in a relationship with you" I say. "Plus I think it seems more affectionate so it makes our marriage look a bit more real."

"I suppose" Santana says before she joins me in the living room. "Since we both have to work on Tuesday then I thought it would be a good idea if we moved all of your things into my apartment either tonight or tomorrow." We decided to take tomorrow off from work in case our flight was delayed today and we ended up too tired to work tomorrow because you know Mondays always seem to be the worst workday, well for me anyway.

"It would probably be better to do it tomorrow because my neighbours can be a little grouchy at times so I don't want to make too much noise in case it is pretty late when we get home" I say.

"That's no problem" Santana says before she switches the coffee machine on. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No thanks" I reply. "I don't like eating before I get on a plane, it upsets my stomach so I will just wait and eat the plane food."

"Ok" Santana nods and then she passes me over a cup of coffee. "Quinn texted me and said she was going to visit tomorrow."

"Cool" I reply. I don't want to say this to Santana's face but I really can't stand her best friend Quinn. I get the impression that Quinn looks down her nose at me, every time she would come to visit Santana at work she would call me coffee girl and make me get her everything that she wanted. One day the coffee machine broke at the office so when Quinn came in I had to go all the way to Starbucks for her. I know I am only an assistant and that's part of the job but I am not her assistant. I am Santana's wife now so I think it would be fair if she treated me a little better, she doesn't treat the other assistants the way she treats me.

/

"You are aware that you have cream all over your face, right?" Santana asks and I nod. "Do you not want to wipe it off?"

"No, not really" I answer. "Is it offending you?"

"No, I just thought perhaps you would maybe want to clean it off" Santana says and I can't help but laugh. "You care way too much Santana." Santana is the type of person who would get embarrassed if she had food all over her face or if someone saw her without makeup on, she cares too much about what other people think of her. "I do like that you care about people and stuff but you don't need to care so much about how people look at you."

"When I was growing up I always managed to do something to make my parents disappointed in me so that's why I am like this" Santana snaps.

"I wasn't having a go at you, I just want you to let loose a little that's all" I explain.

"I'm sorry" Santana apologises. "I've been my on my own for a while, even when I was still living with my parents so I get a little worked up over nothing."

"You don't need to apologise, no one is perfect Santana" I say as I smile gently at her. "I just want you to relax, just because we are not in a relationship for real doesn't mean I don't care about you. We've formed a pretty good friendship these last few days and I think the key to this fake marriage working is that we have a true and honest friendship."

"Yeah" Santana says. "I agree, us having a good friendship will definitely make things easier."

"Exactly" I say with a smile before I then suggest that Santana and I should really make our way to the airport before we miss our flight. Neither Santana nor I have broached the subject about our drunken kiss last night so I am thinking it is probably best to move on and forget what we were feeling, it was just a kiss. No big deal.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think. The next chapter will feature Brittana back home and will probably move at a quicker pace than these first three.**


End file.
